Bad day
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Mikan misses her home town. What will Natsume do to make Mikan smile again. Disclaimer I don't own Alice academy.


Bad Day

M.B.Savares

It was Monday morning again in Alice Academy our protagonist is walking in the corridor to get to her classroom. She's in deep thought.

"Ohayou minna-san…"She said in plain tone. She didn't smile

The class was shocked. It was very bizarre to see Mikan in a very gloomy voice.

"Mikan are you okay?" Yuu asked her.

"Hai I just don't feel well today." Mikan said.

"Would you like to go to the clinic?" Yuu ask.

"No I'm fine." Mikan answered 'I just feel a little bit lonely.'

"Okay." Yuu said and go back to his sit.

Mikan's POV:

"I miss my Jii-chan. Well I recive a letter from him aying that the camellia tree on our backyard is blooming flowers again and many of my classmates miss me. I miss them too." Mikan thought sadly. I think I will have a bad day today.

Then Mr. Narumi entered his class.

"Good morning class." He said to us. And of course we replied to him just like the same.

He discuss about the coming festival many of us is very busy in preparing for it.

End of Mikan's POV:

Natsume notice her actions this day.

'What's wrong with you Mikan.' He thought.

Koko read his mind.

"Would you like to know?" He said.

"Shut up or I'll burn you." He said.

Koko sweat drop.

"But okay tell me." Natsume said while glaring at Koko.

"Well she miss her home town specially her grandfather." He said while shaking.

"Okay…" He said then look at Koko.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay…THEN SCRAM!!!" He said while showing him a fireball.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Koko said while running.

"Tch idiot" Natsume said and go to the music room.

Music room:

Natsume's POV:

"What's wrong with you polka." That thought always bugging me this day she's very quiet, she's not bugging me hey wait what's wrong with you Natsume you should be happy for that. Okay fine I care for her and I miss her smile and laugh I understand her I miss my family too. Well I'll just play this piano for a while and sing.

End of POV

Mikan is walking in the corridor to the music room then… She found Natsume.

"Hi Natsume what are you doing here? Mikan ask.

Natsume didn't say anything. Then he grabbed Mikan's hand and led her to a chair.

"Sit." He said.

"Why?" Mikan ask.

"Just do it baka." Natsume said he feels very embarrassed but he'll do it just for her.

"Okay." Mikan said and sit.

Natsume go to the piano and play.

(Intro)

Then he sing that made Mikan shocked. Then she smile

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

"So what?" He asks while blushing.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said then smile at Natsume which made him blush more.

"Just smile always strawberry." He said and leave.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!" He said. All the birds in the Northern Forest fly.

'Thank you. Natsume." Mikan thought.

Back to Natsume:

'Smile always because it hurts me if you're sad. Because I love you. ' He thought.

Author's note:

Sorry for a boring story .Please review Thanks


End file.
